phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Bruce skywalker
Olá! eu sou muito fã de Phineas e Ferb e de suas músicas. Caos em Nepal Caos em nepal é a história que se passa em nepal,e cita nomes de users desta wiki,na história de como eles viraram ninjas,e as maldições que Gabo faz contra nepal! se você estiver perdido ou com tédio nessa wiki,basta ler essas histórias ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *Caos em Nepal,O FILME *Caos em Nepal 2! *Figuras de Caos em Nepal *Caos em Nepal 3 *Caos em Nepal 4: Parte 1 *Caos em Nepal 4: Parte 2 Artes no Powder Game O Powder Game é meu jogo favorito de todos que tem porque ele é em sandbox (jogo sem objetivo),ele tambem é um jogo de simulação,logo entao eu comecei a fazer arte nele. Mario in PG(powder game).png|Mario em 8-bit goomba in PG.png|Goomba em 8-bit(o pé direito teve um defeito e então eu improvisei nele) 1-up mushroom in PG.png|8-bit 1-up mushroom Super mushroom in PG.png|8-bit super mushroom 8-bit Link.png|link em 8-bit 8-bit Kratos.png|Kratos em 8-bit (outro erro no lado direito,a lâmina dele está maior) Pacman in 4-bit.png|Pacman em 4-bit 8-bit Bowser.png|Bowser em 8-bit 8-bit question block.png|bloco ? em 8-bit 8-bit pear.png|Pêra em 8-bit (laranja irritante) 8-bit koopa troopa.png|Koopa Troopa 8-bit koopa para-troopa.png|Koopa Para-troopa 8-bit bullet bill.png|Bullet bill em 8-bit 8-bit kirby in PG.png|Kirby em 8-bit multidao de kirbys.png|multidão de Kirbys 8-bit megaman.png|Megaman em 8-bit BIBITA em 8-bit.png|um biba famoso em 8-bit (criacao minha) 8-bit star in PG.png|Estrela em 8-bit 8-bit boo in PG.png|Boo em 8-bit Mario in PG(DK).png|Mario (DK) invader 1.png|Invader 1 invader 2.png|Invader 2 invader 3.png|Invader 3 8-bit coin.png|Moeda em 8-bit 8-bit SMB3 racoon Mario.png|Racoon Mario em 8-bit (SMB3) Multidao de Racoon Marios.png|Multidao de Racoon Mario 8-bit angry sun.png|Angry sun em 8-bit O.O.png|Isso é suficiente pra fazer o mario desistir de suas aventuras(multidao de angry suns) 16-bit creeper face.png|Creeper face (MineCraft) 16-bit iron pickaxe.png|Picareta de metal em 16-bit 16-bit iron axe.png|Machado de ferro 16-bits 16-bit iron shovel.png|Pá de ferro 16-bits 16-bit iron sword.png|Espada de ferro 16-bits 8-bit ganodorf(monster).png|Ganondorf em 8-bits (monstro) 8-bit ganodorf(human).png|Ganodorf (Humano) Perry Christmas!.png|Perrys Natal! ;) 8-bit Feliz 2012!.png|Feliz 2012!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8-bit cheep cheep.png|Cheep Cheep em 8-bit ME.png|não! eu não morri! |} Faça Sua Arte! Faça Sua Arte! Você pode me mandar sua arte assim: Faça Sua Arte! 1.Escolha a foto de um personagem feito por quadrados(bits) as melhores artes sao feitas em 8 ou 16 bits.Ex:mario em 8-bits 2.Entre neste site:http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/dust/ e comece preparando... 3.Clique em 1xScale com o botão direito e certifique que virou 16xScale.Clique com o botão direito no Pen-s 2 até Pen-s 0.E depois disso aperte a barra de espaço para parar a experiencia. 4.Comece a ver quantos quadrados você faz por linhas. DICAS: *cheque a foto sempre quando for fazer algo na arte *se a foto for quadriculada ou separada a arte fica mais fácil e mais rápida. *NÃO escolha uma foto quadriculada que dá para ver q é um programa no PC. *'NUNCA' altere o número Pen-s 0 *Se a arte ficar grande,depois de acabá-la clique com o botao direito no Scale e veja se virou 8xscale. *As artes feitas em personagens antigos em 8-bit serao mais fáceis.Personagens mais depois de 1986 terão um formato mais redondo e um contorno,o que dificulta a arte. *O powder game n possui cores idênticas ao do desenho,então utilize as cores mais parecidas com as do desenho. *Você pode tentar reproduzir umas das minhas artes. *É impossível criar uma imagem em 3-d *se o jogo nao funcionar baixe o java nescessário. ---- Mande Sua Arte! Após criar sua arte entre em fullscreen(F11) e clique em prtSc(print),depois entre no paint e procure a opcão "Colar" e salve.Logo então crie uma galeria com suas artes.Para colocá-las na sua pagina da wiki,escolha imagens e procure sua arte.Depois mande uma mensagem na minha página de discussão avisando q postou sua arte e ASSINE.Logo entao eu irei ver e mandar para a sua página de discussao,elas terao estes símbolos: ++ =Muito bom + = Bom +/- = Mais Ou Menos - =Ruim -- = Muito ruim Artes no Minecraft Powder Game é meu jogo favorito na internet,mas o melhor de comprar para PC é Minecraft,no qual também é possivel fazer artes: Mario in MC (Minecraft).png|8-bit Mario Mario & mushroom.png|Mario (frente) e cogumelo (atrás) Galeria Minecraft Isso aí gente,eu irei tirar fotos de momentos legais no Minecraft,espero que gostem delas :) Timmy, Jimmy e Tobby.png|Timmy,Jimmy e Tobby Ghast Twins.png|Ghast Twins em cavernas Morre mermo!!!.png|Tchau Dragão! ♫Home Tree♪.png|Casa na arvore Tirinhas Enquanto eu lia o site "Memes da Net" eu aprendi a fazer tirinhas,usando Memes! aqui estão elas: ragecomic.png|Vish AUSHASUASHUASHUASHASUHASUAH ragecomic2.png|Ninguem merece perder UASUASHUASUASHASUSAHUASH ragecomic3.png|Esse jogo é um perigo UASHUSHUAHUASHUASH ragecomic5.png|Ué,era pra ter isso aí ASUHASUHASUHASUH ragecomic7.png|Nããão quase lá UASHUASHUSHSAUAHSUSH ragecomic9.png|HAHAHAHAHA já era mãe UAHUAHUASHUASHUASH